Magnetic sensor integrated circuits are widely used in electronic products and modern industry. The magnetic sensor integrated circuit is capable of detecting an external magnetic field information and converting the detected information into an electrical signal.
Some magnetic sensor integrated circuits are provided with comparators. The comparator is configured for comparing the electrical signal with a reference voltage, so as to determine a polarity of an external field. In the conventional technology, the reference voltage of the comparator is generally generated by a power module in the magnetic sensor integrated circuit based on a constant reference voltage, which is generated by an internal bandgap reference voltage source. In this case, the power module in the magnetic sensor integrated circuit is complicated and costly.